


A Distraction

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working a case with Sam, Dean runs into an old friend and things get hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction

Sam and Dean Winchester, dressed in a couple of stolen uniforms, casually joined the team of men unloading the truck filled with elaborate flower arrangements and other party decorations. The Governor's mansion was filled with people coming and going. The perfect way in. Once inside, they ditched the flowers and ducked into an empty hallway. While Dean kept watch, Sam slowly opened one door at a time, looking for a good place to hide for a couple of hours. He finally came across a bedroom that looked unused, and they each took a corner inside the closet.

"This plan sucks," Dean grumbled.

"It was the only way to get in without an invitation that didn't involve serving food or drinks."

"I could use a drink."

Guests started arriving at seven, so they stayed hidden until seven-thirty. They removed their delivery uniforms to reveal the tuxedos underneath.

"Okay," Sam said. "You go first. Try to stay unnoticed. I'll be out in about ten minutes."

Dean slowly opened the door and peeked down the hall. The coast was clear. He strode confidently into the crowd, as if he belonged there. A quick scan across the room showed that the Governor hadn't appeared yet. He scanned the room again, slower this time, taking in all of the faces. That's when he saw her. She was standing by the piano, which was without a pianist at the moment. She leaned against it, talking with two men. She always was a head-turner. She wore a long, deep green, halter top, gown that hugged every curve. Her leg peeked out from the slit that rose halfway up her right thigh. Her hair was pulled up, with loose tendrils hanging around her face and neck.

Dean grabbed two glasses of champagne as a waiter passed by, and he casually walked over to her, purposefully staying out of her line of sight. He finally reached her and held out one of the glasses.

"I noticed you didn't have any," he said.

Her gaze slid from the offered glass, up to Dean's eyes, and a grin pulled at her lips. She slowly wrapped her fingers around the stem of the glass, letting them brush over Dean's before he pulled his hand away.

"Thank you," she said. She took a sip and then turned back to the men she had been talking to. "Gentlemen, would you excuse me?"

They stammered out a few pleasant parting words, but Dean knew these guys weren't happy that she was being taken away. He extended his left elbow and she slipped her hand into the crook. They walked to a slightly secluded corner and Dean leaned against a tall column.

"So," he said, "didn't expect to see you here."

"You're one to talk. At least this is my state. What are you doing here?"

"Sammy and I happened to be passing though when we caught the Governor's press conference on tv. Lens flare."

"Caught that, did you?"

"Of course." He took a sip of the champagne. His eyes took her in from head to toe. "It's been a long time, Tiara."

"Two years since we last worked a case together?"

"Sounds about right. How'd you get in here, anyway?"

"Called in a few favors and got myself invited. You?"

"We snuck in," he said with a grin.

"That figures."

A sudden burst of applause pulled their attention across the room. The Governor had made his entrance. Dean looked to the back of the crowd for Sam. When their eyes met, they both nodded. Glasses clinked and the Governor stood on a small stage to make his speech. After a couple of minutes, he finished up, promising to chat with each person in the room.

The band started playing as he walked off of the stage. Tiara looked down as she clapped, and got a glimpse of Dean's wrist. She put her hand on his arm and leaned in close.

"I hate to break it to you, but you and Sam are going to get caught."

"How?"

She made a show of brushing back a loose strand of hair, allowing Dean to see the inside of her wrist. A small, blue stamp was there.

"Everyone got tagged on the way in. You shake the wrong person's hand and you're done."

"Alright, so, where's this stamp?"

"By the door."

Dean looked around. There were a few people standing around talking by the door. Most people had moved to the part for the floor designated for dancing. Tiara took Dean's glass and sat it on a passing tray along with her own.

"Follow my lead," Tiara whispered. She put her left hand in Dean's and her right hand on his shoulder. "To the door... but look at me."

Dean pulled Tiara flush against him and wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist. "I'll lead, thank you."

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as Dean made a slow path toward the table at the entrance. Tiara let her eyes wander over his face, until they landed on his lips. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, wondering what it might feel like to have Dean's lips on hers.

Dean could read her expression. He stared at her staring at his lips, and he knew this was the perfect chance. He had wanted Tiara for years, but she never stuck around long enough after a job. He let his tongue dart out to wet his lips, and he felt her inhale sharply. That was all the encouragement he needed. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Tiara opened her mouth a little, taking Dean's bottom lip between her own. They continued to dance in what they hoped was the direction of the entrance. Dean opened his eyes once to make sure they were still on the right track, until they eventually bumped into the table. Tiara stumbled back onto it, knocking several things onto the floor, while grabbing the small stamp.

"I'm so sorry," Dean said.

He helped Tiara steady herself on her feet. Pretending to hold onto his arm for support, she stamped the inside of his wrist. When Sam saw the commotion, he came over.

"Is everything okay over here?"

"Sam! Long time, no see," Dean said.

Tiara placed the stamp in Dean's palm. He shook Sam's hand, and gripped Sam's wrist with the hand holding the stamp between his fingers. When Sam felt the ink hit his skin and saw the stamp on Tiara's wrist, he played along.

"Too long," Sam said.

Tiara turned back to the people at the table and stooped down.

"Let me help you. I'm so sorry. I guess we should watch where we're going."

Dean and Sam also bent down to help pick up everything they had knocked off of the table. The stamp made it back without ever being missed. Dean and Tiara apologized again, then they made their way through the crowd with Sam on their heels, back to their secluded corner.

"So," Sam said, "I did some snooping before joining the party. There's a heavy duty lock on a door that doesn't look like it should need one."

"You thinking the real Governor is in there," Dean asked.

"That would make sense," Tiara said. "We know he has to keep him alive for the psychic connection. He'd keep him close."

"Can you pick it," Dean asked.

"As long as I have time," Sam said.

"Alright, go. We'll keep an eye on the fake."

Sam nodded and turned to Tiara with a smile. "Good to see you, again."

"You, too, Sam."

As Sam walked away, Dean noticed that the Governor, or the shifter posing as the Governor, was making his way toward them. Just a few more people for him to chat with before he reached them.

"You're better at this social stuff than I am," Dean told Tiara. "How do we keep him busy?"

"Well," she said with some hesitation, "he's been watching me all night."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Dean said.

"He'll probably ask me to dance. So, I'll agree."

"Are you kidding me? You want me to let you dance with a shifter?"

"He won't do anything in front of all these people."

"You're not gonna-"

"Smile. He's coming."

Dean gave her one last stern look before his face lightened and the shifter walked up to them.

"Well, now," he said as he extended his hand to Dean. "Mister..."

"Paige. Dean Paige."

Dean shook his hand with a firm grip. He hadn't even let go before the creatures eyes fell on Tiara.

"And you, lovely lady. I was around when some of the guests arrived earlier, and you came in alone. Don't break my heart and tell me you found someone while I was taking care of business," he said, as he motioned toward Dean.

"Actually, sir, this is my boyfriend," she lied.

"And you let her arrive alone?"

"Well," Dean said, "I almost didn't make it. Stuck at the office. You know how it is."

"Oh, that I do. What do you do, Mister Paige?"

Dean waved the question off. "I'm not here to talk about me, sir. I'm here to have fun, and maybe give a little to your reelection campaign."

"Well, then, by all means... have fun," the shifter laughed. "I have one request. A dance with your lovely girlfriend."

The shifter looked to Tiara, and Dean clenched his jaw to keep his anger in check. The thought of this creature touching her made his skin crawl.

"I think it's up to her," Dean said. "Tiara?"

"Don't mind if I do," she said.

The shifter smiled and led her to the center of the dance floor. All eyes were on them as they danced, but Dean's were the only ones plotting the best place to jab a silver knife.

As the second song began, Sam came up behind Dean.

"I got him," Sam said. "There are a few guards with him in his bedroom. I told them I'm FBI, and to let me handle the imposter quietly."

Dean nodded. "Good. I have an idea."

He made his way to the band and told them to play something sultry. As the music began, he walked to the dancing pair and lifted Tiara's hand from the shifter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I think it's time I cut in."

"Certainly," the shifter said, but Dean could tell he wasn't happy.

The shifter kissed Tiara's hand before making his way back to the crowd.

"You just cut in on the Governor," she said.

"No, I didn't," Dean said with a smile.

"Well, everyone thinks you did."

Dean leaned next to her ear and whispered. "Then let's give 'em something else to think about."

He pulled Tiara against him and slowly tilted her back. He let the top of his nose brush along her neck before pulling her upright again.

"Let's give 'em a show," he said with a smile.

Dean had his left arm snug around Tiara's waist. His right hand held her hand, fingers intertwined, against his chest between them. Her free arm was around his shoulders.

As they began to move to the music, they didn't take their eyes off of each other. The crowd watched as Dean nuzzled Tiara's neck before pushing her away, and spinning her back into his arms. Her hands landed on his chest, and he rolled her back again, stopping to brush the line of her neck with his lips before she was flush against him once more. His hands moved over the curve of her hips, keeping her close as they kept moving to the music. Tiara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"You're going to get us kicked out."

Dean chuckled. "Are you kidding? They're all loving this."

"And why is it that we're putting on this show?"

Dean's lips brushed against her ear as he whispered. "Sam found the Governor, and he's going take care of the shifter."

"So, we're the distraction," Tiara asked, her lips just a breath away from Dean's neck.

"Exactly."

Dean dipped her back again, and Tiara let her leg slide up Dean's. The slit in her dress fell open, and Dean ran his fingers down her exposed skin. Tiara couldn't help but wonder. Was he trying to distract the crowd, or her?

Her eyes fluttered closed as he lifted her up and pulled her close. With one hand splayed out on her back, and the other on her hip, he swayed to the music. Tiara felt him nuzzle against her cheek, then felt his warm breath against her ear.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Did you mean to?"

"I did. You're gorgeous. That dress is killer."

He kissed her lightly just behind her ear, and she sighed.

"Since when do you care about fashion?"

"I don't. I'd love to get you out of that dress."

Tiara pulled back and stopped Dean's swaying. She stared into his eyes. 'Thats it,' Dean thought. 'I messed up.'

"Okay," she said.

Dean smiled, and they started swaying again. The song ended a moment later. As the next one began, people started to join them on the dance floor, but neither of them seemed to notice until Sam came over and grabbed Dean's shoulder.

"Got him," Sam said.

Without thinking, Dean grabbed Tiara's hand and guided her through the crowd, following Sam to a quieter place.

"This is probably the easiest shifter case we've ever had," Sam said. "The Governor saw the thing shift, and he took care of him."

"Really," Dean asked with surprise.

"Really. And he doesn't want to cause panic, so he's keeping it quiet."

"You mean he doesn't want people to think he's nuts in an election year," Tiara added.

"That, too," Sam agreed.

"Okay," Dean said, "what about the shifter?"

"We can collect it out back. I'm going to get the car."

"I thought you guys snuck in," Tiara asked. "There's no way you drove up in the Impala."

"It's parked a few blocks away," Dean said.

Sam held his hand out for the keys, and Dean handed them over. As Sam walked away, Dean told Tiara to wait there, and he went after Sam. When he came back a moment later, he was smiling. His walk was confident, almost cocky, with the well-tailored tux showing off his defined body in all the right ways. He reached Tiara and placed a hand on her hip, leaning down to her ear.

"You still want me to get you out of that dress?"

"What about the shifter?"

"Sam's taking care of it." He put his hand on her neck and let his thumb brush back and forth as he stared into her eyes. "We can go back to your room."

"Sounds good to me."

"You ready to go?"

"Very."

Dean took her arm and walked her outside to the valet.

"You want to drive," she asked.

"You know me too well," he said with a grin.

The valet opened the passenger door for Tiara, so Dean moved to get behind the wheel. Tiara gave him the directions, and they were on their way.

"So," she said, "the Governor killed the shifter."

"That's what Sam said."

"Can I ask you a question that I probably should have asked before we left?"

"what's that?"

"How do we know that was really Sam?"

"When I went and talked to him about finishing up... I cut him with my silver blade."

Dean grinned as Tiara let out a laugh.

"I'm sure he loved that," she said.

"I had to be sure."

The ride to the hotel was a short one. Dean was surprised to see a nice hotel. The doors to the rooms were actually inside of the building. As Tiara fumbled to get the key card out of her small purse and into the lock, Dean was pressed up against her, kissing her neck. His hands were on her hips and he pulled her rear back into him.

The door opened and Tiara quickly pulled away and went inside. She sat her purse down and turned to face Dean. He hung out the 'do not disturb' sign and slowly closed the gap between them as he shrugged out of his jacket. He tossed it over the back of a nearby chair, then stood in front of Tiara. Their eyes stayed locked as he reached around and unfastened the clasp holding together the straps of her halter top behind her neck. The material fell to her waist and Dean's lips crashed onto hers. Tiara's hands found his bow tie and pulled it loose before starting on his shirt buttons. She kicked off her heels and Dean stepped out of his shoes. She shoved at his shirt, and he helped remove it, then he started undoing his pants. Tiara's hands roamed over his chest and back as they kissed. Dean pulled away and removed his pants while Tiara removed her bra. He stood before her in just his black boxer briefs, and Tiara could see that the material was straining. She ran the palm of her hand over him, causing him to suck in a breath.

"Careful, sweetheart."

He pulled her closer, reaching around to the zipper on the back of her dress. He lowered it slowly, until his hand reached her rear. He slid his hands over her and gave a gentle squeeze before letting the dress fall to the floor. Then he scooped her up and made his way to the bed.

"Well," she said, "you got me out of the dress. Now what?"

Dean practically threw her onto the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her neck, letting his tongue peek out occasionally as he moved toward her collar bone. Tiara's arms were wrapped around his broad shoulders. As he moved lower, her hands slipped into his short hair, and she balled them into fists when he pulled one of her nipples into his warm mouth. Tiara moaned and arched her back, pushing her chest closer to him. Dean began caressing her other breast with his hand, then he switched. Tiara bit her bottom lip as a moan fought to push through. She wanted Dean so much that she almost couldn't handle the foreplay. They had flirted and teased for years, but tonight she would finally know what Dean Winchester felt like. All of him. Everywhere.

He slowly kissed down her stomach and hooked his fingers into her panties. He kissed her legs as he pulled them off, then pushed her knees apart. He kissed the inside of each knee, then worked his way up the inside of her thigh. Tiara held her breath as his lips moved higher and higher, until he was at her center. A quick flick of his tongue made her gasp, and his lips were suddenly back on hers. The tip of his hardness eased into her, and his mouth caught her moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. Dean broke the kiss and stared down at her as he stilled. He let out a grunt and his mouth stayed open as he fought to stay in control. Tiara reached up and traced his lips with her finger. She let out a shaky breath when Dean's tongue snaked out and pulled her finger into his mouth. Their eyes locked and Dean thrusted into her and set a steady rhythm. One hand roamed over Tiara's hip, tracing the curve of her body, up to her breast. When his hand reached her neck, Dean wrapped the arm beneath her and cradled her to him as he rocked into her. She pulled him to her so she could kiss his neck. As his thrusts became more urgent, each one hit the right spot, and Tiara whispered in his ear.

"Right there, baby. Take me, Dean."

Dean buried his face in her neck, licking and kissing between his grunts and moans. He could feel her beginning to tighten around him, so he lifted himself up to look at her. She had her eyes closed. Her lips were parted as she panted for air.

"Tiara, baby, open your eyes. Look at me."

Tiara forced her eyes open and grabbed Dean's face. A few more thrusts and Tiara was trembling. Her body curled around Dean's as he kept up his motion until his muscles began to shake and he was spent.

Tiara's legs fell from Dean's waist, and they kissed lazily for a few minutes before Dean moved to her side and pulled her into his arms. His fingers played through her hair, while her hands roamed over his chest, now slick with sweat.

"We should have done that years ago," Dean said.

"We really should have. It better not take another two years to run into you. It's not like you don't know where to find me."

Dean smiled and brushed his lips over hers.

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart. You can count on that."


End file.
